Koyo Cabe
by Lluvia Pluviophile
Summary: Cuma kisah tentang rumor punggung terkutuk chibi!Yuuma bersama kurcaci-kurcaci unyu Kunugigaoka Kindergarten.


KOYO CABE

Lluvia Pluviophile

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Warning:

Segala macam kekurangan ada disini, karena kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan

Fanfic ini masih satu waktu dengan Fic berjudul _'Sepasang Kepang'._

.

.

.

I've warned you, 'kay?

Enjoy the story ^^

.

.

* * *

Nggak tau kenapa, dan sejak kapan makhluk tampan semacam ikemen imut itu dibenci. Soalnya setiap seorang Isogai Yuuma berjalan, mereka menjauh. Biasanya sih setiap makhluk pucuk unyu-unyu itu datang para gadis bakalan setia menempel kayak magnet.

Maehara menatap sobat kecilnya yang sedang pundung mewek dipojokan. Batinnya ikut sedih. Karena rasa solidaritasnya pada Yuuma sangat besar, ia beranikan diri mendekati bocah itu. Berjongkok dibelakangnya kemudian menepuk punggung rapuh sang ikemen.

"Yuum" tepuk.

"Yuuma jangan nagis dong" tepuk, agak ditowel-towel. Sang ikemen tersentak, menengok kearah Maehara lantas mengusap air matanya cepat-cepat dengan baju lengan pendeknya. Ia lega, akhirnya ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Dengan senyum ia hendak menyapa si belah dua, tapi …

Apa-apaan dengan mata melotot dan muka-muka khas sinetron itu? Apa dia ketahuan selingkuh? Yuuma terlalu sibuk dengan konlklusi nistanya, mengabaikan ekspresi Maehara yang semakin horror.

'_panas, tiba-tiba saja tanganku terasa panas saat menyentuhnya'_ si cassanova cilik memulai monolognya yang sedikit ambigu.

'_jantungku juga berdebar-debar, apa mungkin …'_ Maehara menatap tangan kanannya yang terbuka, rasa panas terasa berdenyut-denyut disana.

'_apa mungkin …'_ ia menatap Yuuma yang melongo didepannya dengan pandangan horror.

"a-aku, AKU KENA KUTUKANNYA YUUMAAA! HUEEEE!" tanpa hati ia berteriak menjauhi si pucuk imut.

'_aku salah apa?'_ meninggalkan sobat antenanya yang kembali terpuruk, merutuki nasib buruknya.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis kecil dengan kucir satu dan poni ratanya menatap datar sang ikemen yang menggulung tubuhya seperti bola di pojokan belakang kelas matahari. Diam-diam dia mendekati bocah itu, penasaran. Apa benar rumor yang menyebar itu benar adanya. Takut-takut ia menyentuh punggung hangat Isogai kecil.

'_lembut'_ sentuhan itu seketika berubah menjadi dekapan.

'_hangat …_ _kayak boneka teddy aku'_ dan dekapan itu seketika mengerat, sepertinya Megu kecil lupa sama maksud awalnya mendekati Isogai.

"K-Kataoka-chan?" Yuuma mengurai pelukan sepihak Megu pada punggungnya.

"e-eh, maaf" sedang Megu melepas rengkuhan itu sedikit tidak rela, ia jadi kangen teddynya di rumah.

Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa panas dan sakit, perih yang berdenyut-denyut di kulitnya yang sensitive. Megu membelalak, kenapa setelah memeluk Yuuma rasanya sakit? Apa karena mungkin ini pertanda bahwa ia tidak bisa memiliki Yuuma, bahkan punggungnya saja?

Ia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin, saat Yuuma lebih memilih pulang bareng Maehara daripada menjadi suaminya pas main rumah-rumahan. Air mata mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, iapun bangkit dan berlari. Pada titik inilah Isogai cilik merasa hampa-

"Kau tau, Yuuma? Rumor punggung terkutukmu mungkin benar adanya .." kilat tembaga khas milik Akabane tertancap dinetra cokelatnya.

"Kaluma, Isogai-kun tidak mungkin dikutuk,," Okuda cilik membela ketua kelasnya sedang tangan mungilnya berusaha mencapai punggung Yuuma, ingin memberi sedikit usapan rasa simpati. Seketika itulah Karma berusaha menangkap pergelangan tangan Okuda, mencegahnya mendarat di tempat paling terkutuk itu-

"Manami jangaan." – dalam gerakan slowmotion dan efek-efek suara yang mendramatisir.

_Puk~_

Semua makhluk di dalam kelas menahan nafas, membelalakkan mata, bahkan kejang-kejang seperti yang dilakukan Koro_-sensei_ setelah tanpa sadar mengunyah kapur tulis karena gemas melihat drama bocah-bocah bau susu itu. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening dan semua bocah hampir kehabisan nafas?

" Ale?" manami menempelengkan kepalanya sedikit membuat kacamata bulat besarnya melorot secara erotis. Karma mendadak mimisan.

"O-okuda-san, are you alrait?" Yuuma segera menjauhkan punggungnya dari gadis Okuda, samar-samar ia merasakan hawa ngeri-ngeri sedap dari sosok Akabane di sampingnya.

"Tanganku … hangat?"

"sepertinya … Okuda sudah terkena kutukan,"

"Shh tunggu dulu Kilala_-chan_," gadis itu mengendus-endus permukaan tangannya.

"Okuda-chan kamu ngapain?" Megu bertanya sedikit ngeri, dengan cepat Kirara menimpali "Dia pasti sedang mempelajari kutukan Isogai Yuuma,"

Kepang mungil itu menghiraukan kengerian teman-temannya akibat ucapan Kirara-si-bandana kelinci, ia sedang fokus mengingat-ingat bau familiar apa yang sedang ia hirup.

"Ngg … Yuuma, tadi ada setikel yang nempel di bajumu ya?" Yuuma ngangguk

"Ng … baunya enggak enak dan pedas kan?" Yuuma manggut-manggut lagi

"Ibumu kemalin habis masuk angin ya?"

Yuuma terbelalak "Okuda-san dukun, ya?"

"Manami itu dewi-ku!" Sergah bocah yang hidungnya berdarah.

"Karma lap dulu darahmu ih, jiji." Kata blonde potongan bob sambil mencoba menahan muntah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Manami, bocah Kataoka yang tadinya ngibrit menjauh dari Yuuma berlari mendekati si pucuk coret-dicinta ulam pun tiba-coret. tanpa kata ia mengendusi bau punggung yang katanya terkutuk itu.

"Ah!" pekiknya.

"Aku kenal bau ini! ini pasti _koyo_ yang diimpor dari Indonesia itu, 'kan?"

Semuanya melongo, _Ko-Koto? Koi yo? Koiyo?_ Ah entah apalah namanya itu. Mereka tak paham dengan benda terkutuk apa yang merasuki punggung Yuuma. Tapi, melihat binaran di mata Megu, anggukan senang Manami dan kelegaan di wajah Isogai membuat anak-anak balita itu paham bahwa rahasia kutukan punggung Isogai Yuuma tidak benar adanya.

Ah … mungkin mereka harus belajar miskin dulu biar tahu benda seperti apa si _Koyo_ itu.

*OWARI*

* * *

Saya juga nda paham, apa bisa kepanasan koyo cabe bisa menembus kain seragam.

Saya juga sering nda paham, kenapa saya suka bikin Fanfic recehan seperti ini heuheu.

#udahahgituajacurhatnya

* * *

*OMAKE*

Keesokan harinya, Yuuma yang merasa bersalah datang membawa sekeranjang bakso ikan yang hangat-hangat baru digoreng. Membuat bocah-bocah kecil itu berteriak kegirangan dan segera membuat lingkaran besar dengan rapi. Bahkan Asano anak kelas sebelah ikutan duduk manis didalamnya, bau gurih makanan Yuuma memang ampuh menaklukkan siapapun. Eh, kecuali Megu dan Maehara—yang hari ini ijin tidak masuk karena diare.

"Megwucchi, ayo sinwi mwakan bwareng." Hinata Okano dengan mulut penuh baksonya menawarkan comotan bakso berselimut saus tomat.

"eng … tidak Hinata, terimakasih." Ucapnya nyengir.

"Megucchi nggak suka ikan?"

"i-iya, aku tidak suka ikan Kurahasi-chan," katanya sambil meringis sendiri.

"Hhe? Bukannya kau paling doyan seafood?"

"aku tidak suka ikan … air tawar,"

Semua anak tampak maklum, melanjutkan kembali kunyahan syahdu mereka. Sedang Yuuma masih menatap Megu dengan pandangan sedih. Padahal ia sengaja meminta ibunya memasakkan bakso ikan ini untuk meminta maaf. Tapi ternyata tidak semua temannya bisa menikmatinya. Apalagi, Megu adalah temannya yang paling ia sakiti waktu kejadian kemarin. Ia merogoh saku seragamnya dan menemukan sebungkus permen cokelat, bersyukur ia membawanya hari ini.

"Ne, Megu-chan … maukan kamu menerima ini sebagai permintaan maafku?" Pucuk unyu menyerahkan bungkusan itu malu-malu.

"Eh?" yang dikasih kaget dong karena tiba-tiba.

"Terimakasih, Yuuma." Ia menerimanya dengan hati berbunga.

Yuuma baik sekali, pikirnya. Ia berharap suatu saat nanti dia dapat membalas bungkusan cokelat ditangannya lebih banyak dari yang bocah laki-laki itu berikan.

Dilain pihak, Yuuma ikut berbunga. Senyuman Megu atas hadiah kecilnya membuat sesudut hatinya menghangat. '_Ihh dia jadi ingin dipeluk Megu lagi.'_ Batinnya yang belum cukup dewasa.

"Ne, Isogai." Panggil bocah lipan kecil yang tidak sama sekali tidak peka telah menginterupsi scene romantis IsoMegu.

"Kau baru menang lotere? Sampai bikin makanan mewah seperti ini segala?" sembur bocah itu. Pedas sekali, seperti wasabi kesukaan Karma.

"Bukan, kebetulan kemarin aku iseng ikut permainan tangkap ikan terus dapat banyak." Dengan polos ikemen itu tersenyum. Megu was-was dengan kelangsungan hidup anak-anak sekelas.

"Mancing dimana?"

"Bukan pemancingan, itu lhoo permainan tangkap ikan koki yang ada di Alun-Alun kota," masih dengan raut wajah tampan tidak berdosanya ia tersenyum.

"Ikan koki?" entah mengapa Karma tidak suka, dengan apa yang baru ia pahami.

"Jadi yang dimaksud Megucchi ikan air tawar itu …"

"Iya, jadi kucoba masak kemarin dan ternyata Maehara juga suka,"

"Ah, Maehara …"

Megu dapat melihat wajah-wajah pias bercampur syok teman-temannya. Dalam hati ia berulang kali meminta maaf pada mereka, sebab ia tahu apa penyebab sakit perutnya seorang Maehara .

* * *

**Terimakasih Sudah Mampir ^^**


End file.
